1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening element including a spike having a stem and a head, and a guide member including a substantially cylindrical base body having a central bore, and a plurality of longitudinal ribs which extend along an entire length of the base body, are uniformly distributed over a circumference of the base body, and project radially past an axial projection of a circumferential profile of the head of the spike.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Patent No. 976,035 discloses a fastening element including a spike and a guide member that surrounds the spike stem. The guide member serves for axially aligning the spike in a corresponding receiving region of a setting tool. The guide member is formed as a substantially cylindrical body having a central bore and on a circumferential surface of which there are provided three, uniformly distributed, longitudinal ribs. The longitudinal ribs extend over the entire length of the base body and project radially beyond the outer circumference of a head provided at the free end of the spike.
Because the longitudinal ribs, which provide for a friction locking connection in the receiving region of the setting tool, extend over the entire length of the guide member, friction forces can be generated which are higher than the frictional force in the bore between the spike stem and the guide member. This results, upon driving of the spike in a hard structural component, e.g., in the displacement of the guide member along the spike stem and, as a result, in an unsatisfactory guidance of the fastening element in the receiving region of the setting tool. An unsatisfactory guidance of the fastening element in the receiving region of the setting tool can result in an unsatisfactory setting of the fastening element or in the damage of the setting tool.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a fastening element which can insert in the receiving region of the setting tool with a small force.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fastening element which could be reliably guided in the setting tool receiving region.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fastening element which is ejected from the setting tool receiving region with a small force.